Special
"Which would you like next?" asks Izzy. Baby points to an arch. "Here you go—" Baby retreats, stares straight ahead, and goes very still, as if someone wearing a grey— "Hi, Izzy," greets Miss Fiona. A new blond person stares at him over Miss Fiona's shoulder. "Hi, Miss Fiona," pipes Izzy. "Would you like to sit?" "Thank you, Izzy." On the other side of the play mat, behind Miss Fiona's back, Ranger Jack's looking at the new person and he's lost all of his colour and his hands are tense on Book's shoulders. "This is Miss Caitlin. She's come /'all' the way from the United States to meet you," says Miss Fiona. "Hullo, Miss Caitlin," greets Izzy. "Hello," replies Miss Caitlin. "I've been looking forward to talking to you!" Izzy cocks his head and his pigtails swish. "Why? I'm just another kid." "Oh no! You're very, very special, Izzy." Miss Caitlin folds her hands. "/'So' special, in fact, that we would like you to try a new game." Katie frowns and leans over to whisper to Morgan. Ranger Jack gets even paler and he shakes his head a tiny bit. Morgan scowls at Izzy. The little curly hairs on the back of Izzy's neck stand up. "We'd like to get started right away," adds Miss Caitlin. Izzy chews his lip. "We've already talked to Miss Carter and she says it's okay." Izzy flicks his eyes to Ranger Jack. Ranger Jack shakes his head again, mouths 'Wait for Mum', keeps his eyes on Miss Caitlin. "I'm having fun with my friends and don't want to leave right now," pouts Izzy. Miss Caitlin frowns. A wrinkle appears between Miss Fiona's eyebrows. "You love new games, Izzy," she points out. Izzy shrugs, reaches for another arch. "I like building with blocks, too." Adds it to Baby's castle. Baby watches his hand. Miss Fiona whispers in Miss Caitlin's ear. Ranger Jack crinkles his eyes at Izzy. Izzy smiles back. Miss Caitlin sighs, looks over her shoulder, locks eyes on Ranger Jack. Ranger Jack nods politely, gently pushes Book toward Izzy. Miss Caitlin frowns harder, looks between Ranger Jack and Izzy, narrowing her eyes. Book wiggles over between Izzy and Baby, picking at fingernails. "Book?" prompts Izzy. "What do you think about making this wall taller?" "It's good to see you again, Ranger Jones. Enjoying working with the kids?" asks Miss Caitlin. "Higher!" grins Book, reaching for a long, green block. "Cool!" chirps Izzy, stretching for a pink one. Ranger Jack joins them. "Of course." "They seem to like you, too." Ranger Jack makes a neutral sound. Book adds a blue block, topping off the wall. Baby's eyes stay still this time. "How about another wing?" suggests Izzy. Book nods enthusiastically, starts laying out the foundation. Izzy grins. "May we speak in private for a moment, Ranger?" Miss Caitlin sounds annoyed. "Sure, Doctor," replies Ranger Jack. "Just gimme a moment." Miss Caitlin huffs. "Logan!" Ranger Jack leans over, kisses Book's temple. "Be right back, Monkey," he says quietly. Ranger Logan plops down, scoops Baby into his lap. Baby twists around, tucks up under Ranger Logan's chin. Ranger Jack pushes to his feet, crouches to boop Baby's nose-- Baby smiles a whole-face smile. --then he stands and follows Miss Caitlin from the room. Category:Ficlet Category:Work in Progress Category:Izzy Category:Baby Category:Fiona Category:Caitlin Category:Jackson Category:Izzy's hair Category:Katie Category:Morgan Category:DriftSci Category:Izzy (description) Category:Miss Carter (mention) Category:Izzy is Universally Compatible Category:Jackson watches out for Izzy Category:DriftSci interest in personnel babies Category:Blocks Category:Ficlets in need of tweaks Category:Caitlin (description) Category:Book Category:Baby (description) Category:Baby and Logan are buds Category:Griet (mention) Category:Fluffles who play together Category:CDL Category:CDL Personnel Category:CDL manipulating children Category:Jackson is a dad Category:Child Language Category:Book (ficlet) Category:Izzy (ficlet) Category:Jackson (ficlet) Category:Logan (ficlet) Category:Baby (ficlet) Category:Caitlin (ficlet) Category:Fiona (ficlet)